goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Signature
Nathan Pearson and his friends are Bad Users, He Like Baby Shows as well. YouTube has Copyright Laws. Nathan has 10,839,800 views And 4,482 Subscribers. Born: 2002-8-10 Died: 2014-24-1 Age=12 Cause of Death:Got shot by MinecraftComedian with a Desert Eagle Gender: Male Allies: Camillie Primrose, Cailou, Starscream, Rosie, Peppa Pig, Dora, Gil, Marshall, Barney, Yoko, Jakamoko, Toto, Elmo, Diesel, Bailou, Dailou, Dave, George Pig, Emily Elephant, Sticks Boom Crash, Olie Polie, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Bali, Peter Rabbit, Little Bill, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Depus Peck, Kirby Loopsy, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po, Noddy, My Little Pony Friend, Poobear, SallyJones1998, Minnie Mouse, Nina Flores, Chica the Chicken, Eve, Butter, Slim Wario. E nemies:Warren, Sam Chen, Philip Psareas, ta591iad1, Andrew, Adrianna, MountainDewGuy2001, Zscriv, Bradon Zeidan, Taylor JoliCoeur, Caroline0204, 2000slv, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, Mabuscus Chuchu, Avromps1999, Slippy V, SBDisneyPlanes01Swell, Davemadson, Smosh, Optimus500050 (AKA Jamiem2001 and VideoFan2001 and due to that he apologized to the good users), Peanut Big Top, Jewel Sparkles, Spot Splatter Splash, Alex Kimble, Skyler Hawkins, Sam Chen,HeroesYes VillainNo,Taylor JoilCoeur,Patrick Arrmand,Connor Robinson,Alan Cook,941214(Brandon Gombirit),DinzyDragon,TrigonometryComedian,Benjamin Nilsson,KodyAnimation2014,Mike Harper,Ghost Riley Simon,Captain Price,Soap Mactavish,,TheSuperBaxter,James Taylor,RyanStrikeback2000,Shawn Brunner,Philippe Moreau,Ask-Officer Jamal/AskSergeantHarris(Michael),Xg-armagged0n(Rich)Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),AskIce Princess(Amber), FuturamaYes VeggieTalesNo (DoraemonFanatic01) ,AskJudeBountyHunter(Andrew),BluesodaMania,Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina),Wikipediauser(Commander Andy),Philippe Victor,DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Johnny Depp,Sam Ford,Matt Damon,Sharlto Copley,Trisha Low,Sade Connaly, Toyota IQ(Osagie Skinner)(formerly),Tom Cruise,Otaku-is-Me(Attia Robinson),Ask-Demi(Lesly),Mark Wahlberg,Michael Bay,Jaden Smith,Jackie Chan,Brad Pitt,Jay Z,Robert Downey jr.,Will Smith,Avril lavigne,Kelsey Grammer,Rick Tews,Linkin Park,KMFDM,Papa Roach,James Spader,Channing Tatum,Chris Evan,Collin Farrel,Kate Beckinsale,Jessica Biel,Patrick Stewart,Seth Rogen,Biker Against Child Abuse,Arnold Schwarzenegger,Brad Pitt,Matt Damon,Christian Bale,Warren Haters,Taylor Hayes,Cherry(Work at Play to Learn),Lenelyn(Work at Yellow Hat),Pete Ferolin Bajao,Caroline0204,,Tacocomedian,Robocop,Gideon,Chase Mccain,Robin Padilla,Sgt.Kelly,Pvt.Grant,David Mason,Sgt.Frank,Hesh,Merrick,Ajax,Elias,Agent Coulson,Superheroes,LT.Cage,LT.Ford,Pan Pacific Defense Corp,Jaegers Pilot,Clara,SHIELD Agents,NEST Soldier,Autobots,Marcus,John Conner,The Avengers,X-Men,Badcop/Good Cop,SeaHawk Pilot,Ajax,Karla ,sophie the Otter,Bonnie the Sackboy,Alex Young,Karla,Alan Dampsy and Keegen, Sophie the Otter,Mario, Luigi, Elsa, Megaman, Billy Cranston, Modricai, Autobots, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ash Ketchum, Leopold Slikk, Wander, Chef PeePee, Peter Griffin, Strawberry Shortcake, Nesquik Bunny,Baymax. Likes Favorite TV Show: Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Rubbadubbers, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Mike the Knight, Caillou, Sesame Street, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maya the Bee, The World of David the Gnome, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Bosco, The Morbegs, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, Me Too, The Shiny Show, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Woolly and Tig, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Mister Maker, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Get Squiggling, The Pajanimals, Tree-Fu Tom, Salty's Lighthouse, The Backyardigans, 3rd and Bird, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Driver Dan's Story Train, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Nina and the Neurons,Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, Astroblast, Gerald McBoing Boing, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Little Robots, Peppa Pig, Mother Goose Club, The Hoobs, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Pingu, Go Diego Go, Miffy and Friends, Brum, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Jay Jay the Jetplane,The Sooty Show, Turbo Dogs, Elmo's World, The Chica Show, Nina's World, PAW Patrol, Zack & Quack, Julius Junior, Chuggington, Get Squiggly, Yo Gabba Gabba, Bali, Wow Wow Wubbzy and Other Baby Shows. Dislike TV Show:Non Baby Shows, Shut Up Cartoons, 21 Jump Street,Clipaholics,Napoles Dynamite,Ultimate Spiderman,Space Dandy,Cowboy Bebop,Soul Eater,Deadman Wonderland,Accel World,Coppelion,Naruto,Superjail,Agent of Shield the Walking Dead,Sleepy Hollow,Gundam 00,Bleach,Little Buster,The Venture Bros,NTSF SD SUV,Metalocalypse,China IL,SpongeBob Squarepants,The Fairly Odd Parents, Power Rangers, Sonic X, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory,Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasle, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Looney Tunes,The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, All Grown Up, Sgt. Frog, Doraemon, Digimon, Pokemon, Pretty Cure, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu,Princess Tutu,Wedding Peach,Tokyo Mew Mew,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, We Bare Bears,The Prince of Tennis, Atomic Betty,Cgaseishin Gransaze, Shamaniac Princess,Seth MecFarlane's Cavalcader of Cartoon Comedy, SheZow, Maple Town, Fus higibushino Futagohime, Earthworm Jim, Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Chaotic, Angelo Rules, Skunk Fu, Hikaru no Go, K-On,HappinessCharge PreCure, Comic Party, Ojamojo Doraemi, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, Ren & Stimpy, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Strawberry Shortcake, WinX Club, Barbie,Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Monster Club,Lalaloopsy,Hamtaro, Rick & Morty,South Park Brickleberry,Bob's Burgers,The Simpsons,Family Guy,The Clevelend Show,Futurama,Stoked,6teen,Evangelion,Squidbilles,Attack on Titan,Robot Chicken,Fullmetal Alchemist,Gravity Falls,Adult Swim Shows,Disney XD Shows,Comedy Central,FX,AMC,The CW,TNT,Toonami,The Boondocks,Afro Samurai,Ninjago,Iron Man Armor Adventure,Hellsing,King of the Hill,Sherlock,Phineas and Ferb,One Piece,Voltron,Robotech,Star Blazer,Sword Art Online,High School of the Dead,Medabots, Totally Spies, Chobits, Tai Chi Chasers, Puni Puni Poemy, Mew Mew Power, Jem & the Holograms,Transformers TV Show,Transformers Armada,Transformers Energon,Transformers Cybertron,Transformers Prime,Transformers Go,Fairy Tail,Megaman Starforce,Little Battle Experience,Sket Dance, Wander Over Yonder, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil,Beelzebub,Code Geass,Psyco Pass,Symphogear,Elfen Lied,Tiger and Bunny,Macross Zero,Titan Maximum,Martin Mystery,Children Hospital,Gaogaigar,Machine Robo Rescue,Kill Me Baby,Star Driver,Space Dandy,Arrow,Aquarion,Senki Zesshou Symphogear,Yu-Gi-Oh!,Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal,Shamen King,Majin Bone,Gundam Seed,Gundam Bulid Fighters,Initial D,Terra Nova,Bag Boy,Aqua Teen Hunger Squad,Blassreiter,Moral Orel,Grimm,Spartacus,Robot Boy, Inspector Gadget,Astroboy,Marchen Awakens Romance, D.I.C.E.,Monster Garage,NCIS,Bones,Heroman,Squidbillies,TrueBlood,Hawaii Five- O,Battlestar Galatica,Coppelion,Criminal Minds,Star Wars Rebels,Falling Skies,Revolution,Keroro,Unsupervised,Kamen Riders,Super Robot Wars,Newsreaders,Halo,Black Panther,Defiance,Ultimate Force,Blue Dragon,Idaten Jump,Ghost Hunter,Hellsing,Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H,Mike Tyson Mysteries, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!,Ninja Warrior,Anpanman,Kidlat,Leverage,Tiger and Bunny,Code Geass,Bleach,Lego Legend of Chima,Dragonball,Halo,Axe Cop,Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles,Star Trek, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Nostalgia Critic, Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Appleseed,Vividred Operation,Strike Witch,Transformers Robots in Disguise, Mr. Pickles,Danger Mouse, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, How I Met Your Mother, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air,Full House, Happy Days, Coronation Street, Hunter x Hunter,Monkees,League of Super Evil, Voltron Force,Panty and Stocking,MTV Shows,Boboiboy,Power Stone,Gunslinger Girl,Gun Frontier,Arrow,Archer,Comedy Bang Bang,Kill La Kill,Dan Vs,Once Upon a Time TV Series,Gurren Lagann,AMDriver,Majin Bone,Hayate the Combat Bulter,Power Rangers,Sym Bionic Titan,Zombieland the TV Series,Daria,Godzilla the Animated Series,Star Wars the Clone Wars,Captain Flamingo,Clang Invasion,Horrid Henry,Community,Gi Joe Sigma 6,Gi Joe Resolute,Gi Joe TV Series,Bates Motel,Shamen King,Game of Thrones,Odd Job Jack,Ka-Pow,Xiao Xiao,Transformers the Animated,Pet Alien,King of the Hill,Drawn Together,Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends,Dick Figures,Angry German Kid,Angry Video Game Nerd,Mugman,Durarara!!,Lucky Star,The Super Mario Bros. Super Show,Vocaloid,Hoops & YoYo,PaRappa the Rapper, Yo-Kai Watch, Stickin' Around,The Haunting Hour,Xiaolin Chronicles,Pillywags Manision, Back to Backspace,MAD,Brave Express Might Game,Brave Police J-Decker, Brave Command Fire Dagwon,Full Metal Panic,Daigunder,Rookie Blue,Mad Man,The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja,lenn Martin DDS,Pink Panther,Mr. Magoo,Rocky & Bullwinkle,Motorcity,Kickin' It,' Crash & Bernstein,Max Steel,'Mighty Med,'Avengers Assemble,Slugterra'',Valvrave,Parasyte,Team Hot Wheel,Hot Wheel Battle Force 5,Doctor Who,Good Cop,Evolution:Alienators Continues,What with Andy,FUNimation Adult TV Show,Teenage TV Show,Rated R TV Show,Rated PG-13 TV Show,Big Kid Shows and Other Least Favorite TV Shows. Favorite Movie: Baby Movies, Elmo in Grouchland, The Oogiloves the Big Balloon Adventure, The Wiggles Movie, Dora the Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure,''' The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, 'Caillou's Holiday Movie' , Arthur's Missing Pal, 'Clifford's Big Movie, Dora Movies and Other Baby Movies. Dislike Movie: Godzilla,Edge of Tomorrow,Man of Steel,Big Brother 2014,Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters,Transformers 1,Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon,Transformers 4 Age of Extinction,Transformers Movie Trilogy,Gi Joe Rise of Cobra,Gi Joe Retaliation,Thor,Thor Dark World,Iron Man Movie Trilogy,Captain America,Captain America WInter Soldier,Marvel Movie,DC Movie,Green Lartern,Gangster Squad,Gravity,Jack the Giant Slayer,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Star Trek,Star Trek Into Darkness,Assassin Creed Movie,Sabotage,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,Hunger Game Movie Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,RPG Metanoia,Total Recall,R.I.P.D.,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy,The Wolverine,X-Men First Class,X-Men the Day of Future Past,Legendary Picture Movie,47 Ronin,Tron Legacy,Battleship,Lone Ranger,The Darkest Hour,Die Hard Trilogy,Robocop,Jack Reacher,Jack Ryan,Jurassic World,The Avengers,The Avenegrs Age of Ultron,Elysium,Rise of the Planet of the Apes,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,in Time,Olympus has Fallen,Despicable Me Trilogy,In Time,White House Down,Red Dawn,The Expendables Movie Trilogy,Death Race,Clash of the Titan,Wrath of the Titan,World War Z,Ghost in the Shell,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Battle Los Angeles,Need for Speed Movie,Oblivion,Terminator Movie Trilogy,Eagle Eye,Alex Cross,Escape Plan,Looper,Last Stand,Promethesus,Red 1 & 2, The Kingsman the Secret Service,Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth,2012,Justice League Movie,The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2,Fantastic Four,John Carter,Guardians of the Galaxy,Monster,Cloverfield,The Watch,Scott Pilgrim vs the World,I Am Number Four,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie,Paprika, Friday The 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Horror Movies, DC Comics Movies, Marvel Movies, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls,Pacific Rim, Barbie and the Nutcracker, Lalaloopsy: Band Together, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lego Movie,Big Hero 6,Dragonball Movie,One Piece Movie,Naruto Movie,Jack the Giant Slayer,Mortal Instrument,Starship Troopers,Green Hornet,Ninja Lorax,Hop,Baby Movies,Bolt,Toy Story Movie Trilogy,Omega and Alpha,Frozen, Cloud with the Chance of Meatballs,UP,Wall-E,Monster INC,Monster Universty,Dolphin Tales, Assassin,Evangelion Movie,Japanese Monster Movie,Universal Soldier,Cloud Atlas,Seed of Destrution,Bleach Movie,Ang Pandy,Paprika,Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion,Zombieland,Jupiter Ascending,The Secret Service,After Earth,Avatar Movie Trilogy,Initial D,Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution,Movie,Interstellar,Trascedence,Police Story Movie,James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy,Men in Black Movie Trilogy,Green Zone,Cyber,Violence Movie,James Cameron Movie,Michael Bay Movie,Guillermo Del Toro Movie,Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy,Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy,Star Trek Movie Trilogy,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Genesis,Sinking of Japan,The Chicken Run,Wallace and Gromit Movie,Shaun the Sheep Movie,Tom and Jerry Animated Movie,Plane,Cars,Tangled,Rio 1 & 2,Ice Age Movie Trilogy,Shrek Movie Trilogy,Madagascar Movie Trilogy,Incredible Wonderstone,Powerpuff Girl Movie, Host,Blade,Daybreaker,Abduction,Minecraft Movie,Star Driver Movie,Boboiboy Movie,Gundam Movie,The Darkest Hour,Cowboy Bebop Movie,Cowboy and Aliens,The Vice,Evangelion Movie,Tiger and Bunny Movie,Attack on Titan Movie,Appleseed Movie,The Simpsons Movie,Predator,X-Force Movie,Xmen Apocalypse,Warcraft Movie,Starcraft Movie,Lord of illusion,Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours,Evolution,Chris and Pill Movie,Halo Movie,Rated R Movie,Rated PG-13 Movie,Action Movie,Crime Movie,Drama Movie,Fantasty Movie,Horror Movie,Superheroes Movie,Thrills Movie and War Movie,Action-Comedy Movie,Action-Sci-fi Movie and Other Awesome Movie. Likes: Baby Shows, Cbeebies, PBS kids Sprout, Max And Ruby, Nopecomedian Calum1998, Sam RovioFan, Luke Gartrell, Thunderbirds205 A.K.A Rob Gaylord, Marcus T**t, Bobbyispoopy, Pobbyispeepee, Theroy T, LeopoldDaGangster18, TommyIsGoofy, SuperNick38, Harry Partridge A.K.A HappyHarry On Newgrounds, Zainny, Hermann Fegelein, PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Barney, Dora, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Super Why!, Bubble Guppies, Camillie Primrose, Gil, Sticks Boom Crash, Slim Wario, Elmo,Team Umizoomi, Bosco, Grandpa in My Pocket, Baby Video Games, Baby Songs, Hi-5, Zoboomafoo, Cyberchase, PAW Patrol, Fetch!, Between The Lions, Turbo Dogs, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Clifford, Fireman Sam, Bob the Builder, The Magic School Bus, Bananas in Pajamas, Miffy and Friends, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bear, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Rubbadubbers, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Mike the Knight, Cailou, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maya the Bee, The World of David the Gnome, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Bosco, The Morbegs, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, Me Too, The Shiny Show, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Woolly and Tig, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Mister Maker, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Get Squiggling, The Pajanimals, Tree-Fu Tom, Salty's Lighthouse, The Backyardigans, 3rd and Bird, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Driver Dan's Story Train, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Nina and the Neurons, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, Astroblast, Gerald McBoing Boing, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Little Robots, Peppa Pig, The Hoobs, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Pingu, Go Diego Go, Miffy and Friends, Brum, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Animal Stories, Eddy and the Bear, Ready Set Play,The Sooty Show, Jay Jay the Jetplane,Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Veggietales, 321 Penguins, Cailliou, The Wiggles, Hooley Doodles, Blue Clues, Pocoyo, Numberjacks, DirecTV, Flash Animator,Duplo,Baby Show Lovers, Decepticons, Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave, BT Broadband, CloneDVD and AnyDVD, Tobakilacion, videogamenerd1000, and Sporitcus on ITV. Dislikes: Sam Chen, Philip Psareas, ta591iad1, Andrew, Adrianna, MountainDewGuy2001, Zscriv, Bradon Zeidan, Taylor JoliCoeur, Caroline0204, 2000slv, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, Mabuscus Chuchu, Avromps1999, Slippy V, SBDisneyPlanes01Swell, Davemadson, Smosh, Optimus500050 (AKA Jamiem2001 and VideoFan2001 and due to that he apologized to the good users), Shut Up Cartoons, Aaron Pettis, Eric Marcot, Bronies, Big Kid Shows, Big Kid Movies, Spongebob Squarepants, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney XD, Disney Channel, The Fairly Odd Parents, Power Rangers, Sonic X, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Samurai Jack, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Megas XLR, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Grojband, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, My Parents Are Aliens, Fleabag Monkeyface, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, ChalkZone, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners,Harvey Beaks, Sgt. Frog, Doraemon, Digimon, Pokemon, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara,Happy Seven Lucky,Pretty Cure,Aikatsu,Princess Tutu,Wedding Peach,Tokyo Mew Mew,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Jimmy Neutron, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Littlest Pet Shop, WinX Club, Strawberry Shortcake, Maple Town, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Monster High, Ojamojo Doraemon, Anpanman, Lalaloopsy, Hamtaro,Dreamcast, Sega Saturn, Super Nintendo, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, Game Boy Advance, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, PS Vita, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS, Nickelodeon Movies, Nickelodeon Video Games, Wander over Yonder, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, The Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, Clarence, We Bare Bears, Battle For Dream Island, R Rated Movies, PG-13 Rated Movies, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, Lalaloopsy: Band Together, Big Hero 6, Frozen,Wreck-It Ralph, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Drawn Together, Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends, Ka-Pow, Beavis & Butthead, Glenn Martin DDS, Dan Vs.,Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, Doctor Who, Mad Man, Bones, Game of Thrones, Battlestar Galatica, Friday The 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Horror Movies, DC Comics Movies, Marvel Movies, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Transformers, Action Movies, The Avengers, Big Kid Video Games, Teenager Songs, Otto Gunsche, Hans Krebs, Alfred Jodl, Wilhem Burgdorf, Joesph Goebbels, Hermann Goring, Wilhem Monkee,Gi Joe,Violence Movie, Idaten Jump,Lego,KRE-O,Animax,Sagging pants,TNT,AMC,MTV,Discovery Channel,Discovery Turbo,Cinemax,HBO,HBO Signature,HBO Original,Skybound Comics,Gay,DC Comics,Marvel Comics,Comics,Comic Books,Cosplay,Anime,Anime Cosplay,Exhibit,Anime Manga,Anime Comic,Anime Violence Television and Movie,Violence Movie and TV,AC/DC,Manny Pacquiao,Starcraft,Warcraft,Need for Speed,Daft Punk,Eminem,Tom Cruise,Colin Farrell,Kate becknsale,Jessica Biel,Robert Downey Jr,Johnny Depp,Don Omar,Mark Wahlberg,Johan Hill,Michael Bay Movie,Fucking,James Cameron Movie,Dexter,Stan Lee,Guillermo Del Toro,Heroes,Superheroes,Jackin Chan,Jeremy Runner,Irdis elba,Chris Evan,Goanimate,KMFDM,Sunrise,Bandai,Linkin Park,Papa Roach,Avril lavigne,Evanescene,(PSY Oppa Gangnam Style & Gentlemenm)AdultSwim Games,Disney XD Games,FX,Fox Action movie,Fox Premium Movie,Botcon,E3 Expo,San Diego Comic Con,Cosplay,Soldier,Police,Ninja,Samurai,Guitar,Drums,Voice,Singing,Dancing,R.I.P.D.,The Walking Dead,Iorn Man,Thor,Captain Americam,Hawakaye,Black Widow,Nick Fury,Hulk,Martial Arts,Running,Exercise,Boxing,Capcom,Resident Evil,Vandalism go animate wikia,Megaman,Dethklok,Sleeping Dogs,Assassin Creed,Mysims Game Trilogy,Roblox,Minecraft,Beatiful Girls,Anime Girls,HBO Action Movie,History Channel,Knights,Swords,Boys Stuff,Boys Toys,Boys TV Show,Vampire Weekend,Mika,Gorillaz,Sideshow Collection,Nerf,Guns,Weapons,Swords,Sword Gun,Tekken,Giant Robots,Spaceships,Japanese Monster Movie,Action movie,Crime Movie,Fantasty Movie,Horror Movie,Superheroes,Sci-Fi Movie,Thrills Movie and War Movie ,Rated R Movies,Rated PG-13 Movies,Deviantart,Facebook,Long Hair for Boys,Shade Glasses,Performing Art School,Music School,Martial Art School,Military School,Baxer Fans,Warren Haters,Baby Show Haters,Gundam,Bandai,Godzilla,Japanese Giant Robot,Japanese,Swimming,Legoland,Universal Studois (Like Transformers the Ride,Water World,Jurassic park Theme ,Despicable Me the Ride,The Simpsons the Ride and Revenge of the Mummy) ,Beef,Burrito,Sushi,Burger,Rice,Garlic Rice,Bread,French Fries,Taco,Milk Tea,Beef Tapa,Beef Steak,Coke,Coke Zero,Root Beer,Royal,Spirte,Pepsi,Mountain Dew,7-UP,Tang,Miranda,Fish,Good User,Comic Books,Matt Damon,Sharlto Copley,Lego City Undercover,Lego Movie Video Games,Lego Video Games,Nerds,Assassin,Agents,Spy,Mecenary,SWAT,Paintball Gun,Xbox,Wii U,3DS,DSi,Wii,Government Agent,House of the Dead,Time Crisis,Special Force,RESISTANCE,Ghost Recon,Ghost Squad,Time Crisis,Ninja Assualt,Halo,Hot wheels,Star Trek,Star Wars,Robots,Emo Hair,Manga Drawings,Anime Drawings,Call of Duty,Homefront,Killzone,Battefield,Lego Drawings,Roblox Drawings,Awesome Drawings,Heaven,Race Car,Labybirth Academy,Dark Side,Wanted,Lego Marvel Superheroes,Lego DC Superheroes,Lego Galaxy Squad,Lego City Undercover,Lego Ultra Agent,KRE-O Cityvilles,KRE-O Transformers,KRE-O Gi Joe,KRE-O Star Trek,Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,Lego Monster Fighters,Lego Dino,Lego Movie Sets,Lego Movie Video Games,Arnold Schwarzenegger,Brad Pitt,Matt Damon,R.I.P.D,FUNimation,School, Roblox,Adultswim,Anime,Toonami,Comedy Central,Futurama,Friends,Godzilla,007 Movie,Man of Steel,Elysium,Phineas and Ferb,Sket Dance,Idaten Jump,Naruto,Space Dandy,Attack on Titan,Star Trek,Lego Movie,Minecraft,Deadman Wonderland,Fox,Fox Crime,Cowboy Bebop,Evangelion,Chobits, Mew Mew Power, Jem & the Holograms,Martin Mystery,Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragonball,Naruto,Hikaru no Go,The Prince of Tennis, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go,Medabots,Senki Zesshou Symphogear,Superjail,NTSF SD SUV,The Venture Bros,Rick & Morty,Robot Chicken,China IL,History,MTV,San Diego Comic Con,Walking Dead,Agent of Shield,Battleship,Sleepy Hollow,Gundam,Oblivion,Deviantart,NEST from Transformers,SHIELD,Super Secret Poli ce From Lego Movie,Getting Arrested By the Soldier,Agents and Police,Getting Grounded,Lalaloopsy Super Silly Party,YouTube,GoAnimate,Tumblr,Google+,Baby Show Haters,Tom Cruise,Matt Damon,Planet of the Ape Movie,Alien Movie,Boxing,Manny Pacquiao,High School Dropout of Resistance,College Dropout of RESISTANCE,Agents,Need for Speed,Pompeii,47 Ronin,Ender's Game,X-Men Movies,The Wolverine,Paprika,Star Driver,Coppelion,The Hunger Game Movie,300 Rise of an Empire,Downfall,Gi Joe,A-Team,Lego Ninjago,Peanut Big Top, Jewel Sparkles, Warren Cook, Dot Starlight, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumb Sugar Cookie, Pillow Featherbed, Mittens Fluff'N'Stuff,'Rosy Bumps'n'Bruises,'''SergeantCOMMANDARMY,Kill Me baby,Fast and Furious,Johnny Depp,Aquarion,Animax,City Hunter,Blue Dragon,Soul Eater,Beelzebub,Eddsworld,Botcon,Ghost in the Shell,KRE-O,Caramella Girls,Dexter,Linkin Park,Papa Roach,Avil Lavigne,Evanescence,Ke$ha,Peter Jackson,Colin Farrel,Mark Wahlberg,HEROMAN,Accel World,Stardriver,Initial D,Cowboy Bebbop,Psyco Pass,Tiger and Bunny, You will Force to Watch Movie and TV Not Made for Babys, MegaMan, Megaman Starforce, Super Robot Wars, Scribblenauts Unlimited, NintendoLand, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, Sonic Lost World, Battlefield 4, Call of Duty Ghosts, Call of Duty Video Games, Halo Video Games, Sonic Video Games, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Sonic Riders, Mario VIdeo Games, Sonic Boom, Dead Space 3, Crysis 3, Metal Gear Solid Video Games, Devil May Cry Video Games, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Michael Jackson, The Amazing Spider Man 2, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Edge of Tomorrow, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shrek, Shrek Movies, Autobots, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Guardians of the Galaxy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film), The Amazing Spider Man, The Dark Knight Rises, Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Sparta Remixes, YTPMVs,Ghost from Call of duty, Avenged Sevenfold, and UZZ Agents, Smashing Pumpkins, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Halo 5: Guardians, The Ord er 1886 for PS4, Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, Team Fortress 2,Megaman,F-Zero Metroid, '''Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, Resident Evil, Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer, Amiibo, Addington Games Half life 2, Team Fortress Classic, Portal 1 and 2, Dues Ex 1 and 2 and Human Revolution, Dragon Age Games, Bioware, Mass Effect Trilogy, Halo: The Master Chief Collection for Xbox One, Battlefield Hardline, Assassin's Creed Unity, Assassin's Creed Trilogy, Mortal Kombat X Super Mario Maker, Minecraft Storymode, Pokemon X&Y for the Nintendo 3DS, All You Need is Kill,IDW Comics,Dark Horse Comics,the 39 Clues,Mortal Instrument,Hunger Game Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,Walking Dead Comic,His School year for Sept-June,Jaden Smith,Will Smith,Adult Movie,Teenage Movie,Rick Tew's Ninja Gym,Rusell Strutely,Girlfriend,Ministry of Music Performing Art School,Sport Car,Awesome Cars,Violence Video Games,South Korea,America,Japan,China,Russia,United Knigdom,France,Italy,Austraila,Philippine and Singapore,Time Crisis,Culver City Performing Art School,War,Nerds,Being a Nerd,Baby shows getting killed,Cooking Awesome Food, Toys for the Big Boys,Halo,Black Panther,Afro Samurai,Coppelion,,Science,Mcdonald,Sumo Sam,Burger King,Jollibee,KFC,Wendy's,Pizza Hut,Greenwich,Army Navy,Chatime,Expensive Toys,Expensive Food,IMAX,Arch Con,Botcon,America Food,Filipino Food,Italy Food,Singapore Food,Korean Food,Chinese Food,British,Austraila Food,France Food British Food,Being a Good Boy and Smart Boy Forever,being a Good User,Rock Song Hard Rock,Metal Rock ,K-pop,Bump Cars,Arcade,Kart Race,Voice,Seth Rogen,Cheeseburger,Big Mac,Salmon,Education in Music and Acting,Health Food,Junk Food,Drama Movie,Particual Exam and Pinoy Pride Boxing. Nathan Pearson's Jaeger.png http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:9A5E37EA-BCEE-4DE0-AB1D-3AB264C5ED05.jpgNathan Pearson as he appears on GoAnimate.http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:346FAB42-39E4-426F-B5CF-BF17C2DCD744.JPGNathan's Mom AKA Emma Pearsonhttp://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:E60496DD-508D-4427-9DA5-5A3F0E1F0E26.JPGNathan's Dad is Very Angry! (AKA Alan Pearson)http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:29AF6D46-B615-40AA-84E3-80DEF95341D2.JPGNathan's Sister Grounding Nathan Pearson. (AKA Bridget Pearson)http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nathan_Pearson%27s_Jaeger.pngNathan Pearson's Jaeger